My Love
by Hanori Hime
Summary: Oreki houtaro yang penasran siapa laki-laki yang disukai Chitanda Eru... bagaimana ceritanya? silahkan baca dan review :p


Haiii

Ini adalah Fanfiction pertama saya di dunia Hyouka.

Oke tak perlu banyak bacot lagi.

Pair: Chitanda x Oreki

Oreki POV

Haaah tak terasa sekarang aku sudah kelas 3 SMA hari-hari yang kulalui sangat berat semenjak masuk di klub sastra klasik. Sebenarnya bukan karena klubnya yang membuatku seperti ini, tapi… karena seseorang yang selalu memasang wajah polosnya jika ia sedang kebingungan dtang tepat di hadapanku untuk memintaku agar menyelesaikan masalah tersebut. Chitanda Eru….. itulah namanya.

Tapi entah mengapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak apapun yang ia minta…..

Entah mengapa jantungku seperti mau meledak karena dekat dengannya…..

Entah mengapa aku tenang di dekatnya….

Entah mengapa aku nyaman didekatnya…..

Entah mengapa selalu dia saja yang ada dalam pikiranku

Adakah yang bisa menjawabnya?

Aaah itu mungkin Cuma hal biasa. Kurasa tak perlu memikirkannya karena itu hanya akan membuang energiku.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan menuju markas klub kami. Saat aku membuka pintu yang paling pertama klihat adalah Satoshi….. haaah

"Dimana Chitanda?" tuh kan. Kenapa selalu begini?

"Ne~ Houtarou~ kenapa kau selalu mencari Chitanda? Hm?" Cih menyebalkan sekali Satoshi itu

"HOUTARO kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanyanya dengan memasang wajah cemberut. Haaaah menjawab pertanyaannya hanya akan membuang energiku dengan percuma.

"Ne, Houtaro pasti kamu lagi jatuh cinta pada Chitanda, iya kan?"

Krik

"Urusi saja urusan perasaanmu antara kau dan Ibara." Ucap houtarou lalu keluar dari ruang klub karena tak mau berdebat dengan Satoshi.

HYOUKAAAAA+_+_++_+_+

Di kelas A terlihat dua orang sedang makan bento di kelasn. Gadis yang kita ketahui bernama Chitanda Eru dan Kaho Jumonji sedang makan bento mereka sambil bercerita

"Eru"

"Ne Kaho-san"

"Apakah kau menyukai seorang pria?" mendengar Kaho bertanya seperti itu membuat Chitanda terkejut sekaligus panic.

"Eeeh…. Hmmm…. Etto…"

"Tuh kan, aku benar." Ujar Kaho dengan tenang

"Kaho-san Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? _Watashi ki ni narimasu!_" ucapn Eru dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Haaaaah. Itu sudah terlihat jelas dari sifat dan tindakanmu, kau terlihat seperti menyukai seseorang. Dan siapa laki-laki itu? Aku Ingin Tahu!" ucap Kaho

"Eeeh" Chitanda terkejut dan panic disaat bersamaan.

"Tapi Kaho-san berjanjilah agar tidak memberitahu siapapun"

"Baiklah."

=-=-=-=-=-=-HYOUKA=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-HANORI=-==-=-=-=-HYOUKA=-=-=-=-=HANORI=-=-=-=-=

Oreki POV

Haaaaah….. pelajaran ini benar-benar membuang Energiku. Dan sekarang aku lapar! Tapi lupa bawa bonto! Ya tuhan semoga saja ada malaikat yang berbaik hati mau membagi bentounya padaku.

Tapi itu tak akan mungkin

Sebaiknya aku harus ke perpustakaan, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus berdiam diri seperti ini. Mungkin di perpustakaan ada buku yang bagus untuk dibaca.

Aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan keluar kelas dan tentu saja menuju ke perpustakaan. Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan malas, dan entah apa yang membuatku berhenti di depan kelas A.

'_apakah dia dating kesekolah?_" tanyaku pada diri sendiri sambil mengintip .

Dan Fualla

Dia datang ke sekolah.

"Haaaah! Kau menyukainya? T-Tapi bagaimana bisa?" ujar orang yang memakai kacamata.

"Ussst. Jangan terlalu rebut Kaho-san bagaimana kalau ada yang mendengar?"

"I-Iya Gomen.. Gomen.. tapi, Mengapa kau menyukai laki-laki itu?"

DEG

APA INI CHITANDA MENYUKAI SEORANG PRIA

Lalu siapa yang ia suka?

Aku ingin tahu! Aku ingin tahu siapa yang Chitanda sukai. Aku sama sekali ingin tahu siapa orangnya. Apakah orang itu Satoshi? Tougaito-senpai?atau Tanabe Senpai?

"Entahlah. Sku menyukainya sejak pertemua pertamaku dengan nya. Di Adalah Orang Yang Spesial Untukku." Ujar chitanda dengan penuh semangat. Lalu aku pergi meninggalkan Chitanda dan teman berkacamatanya itu.

At Library

Akhirnya aku sampai ke perpustakaan. Aku mencari buku-buku yang menarik menurutku. Setelah itu aku mencari meja yang kosong lalu duduk disitu.

Sekitar 10 menit aku membaca buku tapi sama sekali tak ada yang bisa ku mengerti dari buku tersebut. Yang ku pikirkan hanyalah

SIAPA PRIA YANG CHITANDA SUKAI

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu!

"Oreki." Sapa Ibara

"hn"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"_wakaranai"_ ku dengar hanyalah helaan nafas dari ibara.

"Ibara?"

"Hmm?

"Bagaimana Hubunganmu dengan Satoshi? Apakah kalian pacaran setelah kejadian hari valentine itu? ( Kejadian valentine di Hyouka episode 21) "

"Entahlah." Ucap ibara sambil menghela nafas

"Tapi.. Aku akan mencoba untuk melupakannya." Dan itu sukses membuatku terkejut

"Kenapa?"

"Aku lelah. Benar-benar lelah." Ucap ibara dengan wajah sendu. Tak lama kemudian bel berbunyi

"Ibara, jangan pernah membohongi perasaanmu dan jangan pernah memaksakan perasaanmu." Ucapku berdiri sambil memegang bahunya lalu pergi meninggalkannya yang masih berdiam diri.

BEL PULANG

Aku melangkah ke ruang klub. Hanya untuk memastikan keadaan. Sepanjang perjalanan ke ruang klub, aku mesih memikirkan siapa….. laki-laki yang disukai Chitanda Eru. Aku penasaran. Sejujurnya aku benar-benar hmmm agak cemburu ketika pikiranku mengarah ke Tanabe-senpai, dia memang keren dan kudengar dari Satoshi Chitanda 'Nge-Fans' sama dia.

Ku buka ruang klub dan bertemu dengan Chitanda.

"Selamat Sore Oreki-san."

"hn."

"Makanlah permen ini." Ucap Chitanda sopan sambil meyodorkan sekotak permen padaku.

"Terimakasih." Ucapku lalu mengembil permen dan memasukkannya ke mulutku.

Dan hening pun tercipta diantara kami berdua. dia sibuk membaca buku, aku pun juga sibuk membaca buku.

Tiba-tiba Satoshi dan Ibara datang.

"aah kalian berdua sudah berada disini rupanya."

"Selamat sore Chi-chan, Oreki."sapa ibara

"Selamat sore Mayaka-san." Sapa Chitanda sopan.

"Kau juga Fukube-san." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mereka pun mengambil tempat duduk. Seperti biasa Satoshi selalu berada di sampingku dan Ibara selalu duduk di samping Chitanda.

"hei.. hei ..hei .. Ibata dan satoshi pergi ke ruang klub bersama. Apa yang terjadi heh." Ucapku menyeringai. Dan

Gotcha..

Wajah Ibara memerah.

Satoshi panic mencari jawaban.

"Eeeh. i… I ..itu bukan apa-apa kok kami hanya bertemu di koridor tadi."

Lalu aku diam sambil menatap satosi dengan tatapan 'kau-harus-memberitahuku-sebentar-'

Dan dia menjawab 'Tidak-mau' dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Haaah Satoshi lihat saja kau.

END OREKI POV

Sebagai seorang sahabat tentu saja Oreki Houtaro tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sahabatnya itu.

"Aku pulang dulu ya! Chii-chan, oreki, dan Fuku-chan. Aku harus membantu Okaa-san hari ini."

"Hn"

"Iya mayaka-san."

"Mayaka! Aku ikut." Akhirnya satoshi berlari ke mayaka.

"Jaaa semua." Ucap Satoshi pergi meninggalkan Chitanda dan Oreki.

Chitanda hanya tersenyum sedangkan Oreki hanya cuek saja.

Canggung…

Manusia yang mengisi ruangan itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun… sampai…

"Oreki-san?"

"hn"

"Hmm begini. Sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran tentang ini."

'Tidak! Ini terjadi lagi.'

"Begini Oreki-san. ….." setelah itu Chitanda diam, entah karena gugup atau apa tapi dia sama sekali tidak tahu untuk malnjutkan pembicaraanya. Setelah lama menunggu akhirnya oreki angkat bicara.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Kalau begitu aku pulang saja." Ia berdiri dan hendak pergi tapi Ditahan oleh Chitanda.

"Oreki-San Kumohon tunggu sebentar!. Sebenarnya aku hanya gugup." Membuat Oreki kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada diriku, entah ini perasaan suka… atau cinta…" ucap Chitanda dengan wajah merona.

DEG DEG

DEG DEG

"Begini, ada seorang laki-laki yang setiap aki aku berada di dekatnya jantungku selalu berdetak dengan kencang. Dia selalu ada di pikiranku. Dia selalu saja mau membantuku. Dia… diaa… juga tampan sehingga membuatku selalu merona… tapi! Bukan karena itu, aku… aku…. Juga sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kurasakan. Entah mengapa aku selalu merasa tenang jik di dekatnya, di dekatnya juga aku merasa nyaman. Entahlah ini Suka?Cinta?atau semacam penyakit…"

Ia menggantung kalimatnya tersebut. Lalu…..

"Lalu… Mengapa aku merasa seperti itu? Mengapa Bisa seperti itu? Aku Ingin Tahu" ucapnya lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke Oreki.

Tapi ada yang aneh dari Oreki. Ia sepertinya penasaran. Keringat keluar dari kepalanya.

Dan

Oreki pun menghela napas.

"Haaaah. Baiklah."

"Begini menurut yang aku baca dibuku itu adalah gejala jatuh cinta. Maafkan aku tak bisa menjelaskan-nya karena aku kurang berpengalaman dalam hal yang seperti itu." Mereka berdua pun diam.

"Memangnya siapa orang yang kau sukai?" Tanya oreki dengan muka penasaran. Dan itu membuat Chitanda panic.

"Eh… ano… etto….hmmm.." kelihatannya ia gugup

"Haaaaah baiklah, kalau kau sama sekali tidak mau mengatakannya. Sebenarnya aku juga jatuh cinta pada seorang perempuan?" ucap Oreki sambil tersenyum

"HAH! Siapa dia? Bagaimana bentuk rupanya? Kenapa kau bisa mencintainya? Aku… aku… Aku ingin ta-"

CUP

Itu membuat mata Chitanda membulat. Dia benar – benar tidak percaya bahwa Oreki Houtaro telah menempelkan bibirnya kepada wanita itu. Oreki lalu melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah memerah. Ia sendiri sama sekali tak tahu kalau ia akan melakukan ini. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergerak dengan semaunya.

"Maafkan aku Chitanda melakukan ini. Tapi Gadis itu adalah…Kau." Dan kata-kata itu sukses membuat Chitanda membulatkan matanya. Dan chitanda menangis.

"Maafkan aku Chitanda aku benar-benar menyesal telah lancing mencium kamu. Tapi Kau harus tahu bahwa…. Aku mencintaimu."

"Hiks….hiks… Oreki-san. Laki-laki itu adalah kau."

Seperti ada kupu-kupu dalam perut oreki sehingga membuatnya ingin terbang ke langit ke tujuh sekarang juga.

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menangis." Ucap Oreki sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari pipi Chitanda dan mencium keningnya lalu memeluknya. Lalu dijawab dengan Senyum dan anggukan dari Chitanda.

"chitanda.. sebenarnya alas an lain aku mencium kamu adalah… karena aku ingin kau berhenti mengucapkan 'watashi kininarimasu'"

END


End file.
